poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mr. Peabody and Sherman
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mr. Peabody and Sherman is the first Earthworm Jim/Jay Ward crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mr. Peabody is a gifted anthropomorphic dog who lives in a penthouse in New York City and raises his adopted human son, 7-year-old Sherman, and tutors him travelling throughout history using the WABAC, a time machine. They(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and Bonkers) visit Marie Antoinette in Versailles during the French Revolution in 1789. Getting caught in the Reign of Terror, Peabody is nearly sent to the guillotine to be executed by Maximilien Robespierre, but escapes with Sherman through the Paris sewers. In the present day, Sherman attends the Susan B. Anthony School on his first day of school. His knowledge of the apocryphal nature of the George Washington cherry-tree anecdote leads to a fight with one of his classmates, a girl named Penny Peterson, in the cafeteria where she treats him like a dog and puts him in a choke hold, humiliating him. Peabody is called in by Principal Purdy as Sherman had bit Penny in retaliation, and also confronted by Ms. Grunion, a Child Protective Services agent,(along with Gargamel and Azrael) who suspects that Sherman's behavior is due to being raised by a dog and plans to visit to their home to investigate whether he is an unfit parent. Peabody then invites Penny and her parents, Paul and Patty over for dinner to reconcile before Ms. Grunion arrives. Penny calls Sherman a liar for claiming first-hand knowledge of history. Despite Peabody's contrary instructions, Sherman shows Penny the WABAC to show proof and takes her into the past, where she stays in Ancient Egypt in 1332 BCE to marry King Tut. Sherman and our heroes return to get Mr. Peabody's help. Peabody hypnotises the Petersons and manages to retrieve Penny. On the way back, the WABAC runs out of power, so they stop at Renaissance Florence in 1508 where they meet Leonardo da Vinci and Mona Lisa. Penny,Earthworm Jim, Genie, Mickey, Bonkers and Sherman explore da Vinci's attic and finds his flying machine. Penny goads Sherman into flying it, which he manages to do before crashing. Da Vinci is thrilled the device works, but Peabody is upset that Sherman risked his safety and destroyed a historical artifact. Resuming their journey, a black hole in time forces them into an emergency landing during the Trojan War in 1184 BCE. Upset about learning what Ms. Grunion, Gargamel and Azrael would do to him, Sherman runs off and joins the army of King Agamemnon in the Trojan Horse. During the final parts of the Trojan War, Penny is trapped inside the Horse as it rolls towards a cliff. Peabody rescues her, but apparently dies during the attempt. Sherman and our heroes pilot the WABAC to a few minutes before they left in the present to get Mr. Peabody's help to fix everything. As Sherman and Penny try to explain the situation, Sherman's earlier self shows up, surprising our heroes. Peabody tries to conceal the presence of two Shermans from the Petersons when Grunion arrives, but the second Peabody arrives back from Ancient Troy, complicating the situation. Grunion's attempt to collect both Shermans but they and the Peabodys merge back together amidst a cosmic shockwave. Grunion and Gargamel grab Sherman and Earthworm Jim to take him away, hurting him in the process, and Peabody furiously bites Grunion, who then calls the NYPD. Peabody, Penny, Sherman, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and Bonkers race to the WABAC, but cannot time travel due to a rip in the space-time continuum caused by the merger of their cosmic doubles. Historical figures and objects from the past begin falling from the cosmic rip and into the present. Mr. Peabody crash-lands the WABAC in Grand Army Plaza at William Tecumseh Sherman's statue's base. Historical figures and police officers quickly surround them, while Grunion calls in Animal Control to collect Peabody. Sherman explains that everything was his fault, but Grunion contends that it is all because a dog cannot raise a boy. At the same time, Gargamel and Azrael try to take Jim's super suit. Minnie and Jiminy scold the two villains, saying that they have thirty seconds to back away. Earthworm Jim says he's never seen Minnie this mad, but Mickey says, he has. Gargamel fires his wand at Minnie which causes Peter to transform into Monster Peter and he mangles the two villains. Gargamel tries to fight back but Pluto growls at him as Earthworm Jim is about to fire his blaster. Gargamel and Azrael retreat,vowing revenge. Sherman counters Grunion by saying that if being a dog means being as loving and loyal as Peabody is, then he is proud to be a dog too. Penny, her parents, the historical figures, and others all make the same pledge. George Washington grants Peabody a presidential pardon which is supported by Abraham Lincoln and Bill Clinton. To close the rip, Peabody and Sherman and our heroes take off in the WABAC travels into the future and undo the damage. The historical figures are dragged back to their respective times, with Agamemnon abducting Grunion back to his own time as she vows revenge on Peabody. Sherman returns to school having made great friends with Penny. History, meanwhile, is contaminated with modern traits, while Grunion and Agamemnon get married in the Trojan Horse. Trivia *Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Bonkers, Gargamel and Azrael guest star in this movie. *Although the Smurfs are absent in this crossover, they are mentioned by Gargamel and Azrael *This film takes place after ''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' (due to Earthworm Jim and his friends already knowing The Vultures). *Mr. Peabody is revealed to be Peter's uncle. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sci-fi/comedy films Category:Earthworm Jim/Jay Ward crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor